User talk:Ellison.dean/Minion Master
(cur) (last) 23:21, 30 April 2007 Endamir (Talk | contribs) m *(cur) (last) 15:49, 24 April 2007 S.P.A.M (Talk | contribs) *(cur) (last) 15:44, 24 April 2007 S.P.A.M (Talk | contribs) *(cur) (last) 15:43, 24 April 2007 S.P.A.M (Talk | contribs) *(cur) (last) 15:37, 24 April 2007 S.P.A.M (Talk | contribs) m *(cur) (last) 15:37, 24 April 2007 S.P.A.M (Talk | contribs) *(cur) (last) 22:32, 11 April 2007 Hafit (Talk | contribs) *(cur) (last) 13:51, 1 April 2007 JP (Talk | contribs) m (Undo revision 766085 by Special:Contributions/156.34.240.252 (User talk:156.34.240.252) Fiends are prefered over horrors due to the long recharge time etc...etc) *(cur) (last) 13:48, 1 April 2007 156.34.240.252 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) *(cur) (last) 09:57, 26 March 2007 NieA7 (Talk | contribs) m (Undo revision 744814 by Special:Contributions/68.230.196.203 (User talk:68.230.196.203) Check the variants, it's there) *(cur) (last) 16:26, 24 March 2007 68.230.196.203 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) *(cur) (last) 21:13, 12 March 2007 X joseph X (Talk | contribs) (→Variants) *(cur) (last) 13:38, 9 March 2007 194.210.96.137 (Talk) *(cur) (last) 22:23, 15 February 2007 Notos65 (Talk | contribs) (→Variants) *(cur) (last) 22:21, 15 February 2007 Notos65 (Talk | contribs) (→Variants) *(cur) (last) 12:39, 7 February 2007 75.26.187.92 (Talk) *(cur) (last) 12:38, 7 February 2007 75.26.187.92 (Talk) *(cur) (last) 12:35, 7 February 2007 75.26.187.92 (Talk) *(cur) (last) 17:01, 4 February 2007 Dr.D (Talk | contribs) (→Equipment) *(cur) (last) 12:13, 3 February 2007 Cynical (Talk | contribs) (Get these in CM all the time) *(cur) (last) 13:55, 2 February 2007 Supermandaan (Talk | contribs) *(cur) (last) 13:55, 2 February 2007 Supermandaan (Talk | contribs) *(cur) (last) 02:52, 22 January 2007 Jamie (Talk | contribs) m (added note for rotting flesh) *(cur) (last) 19:51, 21 January 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m *(cur) (last) 19:48, 21 January 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m *(cur) (last) 20:32, 17 January 2007 Jamie (Talk | contribs) m (editted usage categories to reflect intentions of build description) *(cur) (last) 19:19, 17 January 2007 Barek (Talk | contribs) m *(cur) (last) 00:45, 10 January 2007 Akmdw (Talk | contribs) (varients - signet of lost souls) *(cur) (last) 18:22, 6 January 2007 71.67.111.205 (Talk) *(cur) (last) 18:20, 6 January 2007 71.67.111.205 (Talk) *(cur) (last) 10:57, 6 January 2007 Jamie (Talk | contribs) m (→Attributes and Skills - changed Rotting Flesh tp optional slot included some options) *(cur) (last) 08:43, 4 January 2007 Akmdw (Talk | contribs) (added links) *(cur) (last) 08:40, 4 January 2007 Akmdw (Talk | contribs) (Overhauled the variants section with relevant info from the other tested MM build.) *(cur) (last) 20:36, 2 January 2007 Barek (Talk | contribs) m (→Template) *(cur) (last) 09:50, 2 January 2007 Eudas (Talk | contribs) m (→Attributes and Skills) *(cur) (last) 12:37, 23 November 2006 Jamie (Talk | contribs) m (→Attributes and Skills - + generic resurrect) *(cur) (last) 22:45, 21 November 2006 216.221.81.99 (Talk) (→Build Template) *(cur) (last) 10:48, 17 November 2006 Fyrenbot (Talk | contribs) m (bot: build move (adding sort key to cats)) *(cur) (last) 10:48, 17 November 2006 Fyrenbot (Talk | contribs) m (N/any Minion Master moved to Build:N/any Minion Master: bot: build move (moving article to build namespace)) *(cur) (last) 07:16, 31 October 2006 80.4.224.10 (Talk) *(cur) (last) 07:15, 31 October 2006 80.4.224.10 (Talk) *(cur) (last) 08:56, 24 October 2006 81.154.28.97 (Talk) (→Usage) *(cur) (last) 20:08, 23 October 2006 Jamie (Talk | contribs) m (+tested) *(cur) (last) 03:19, 21 October 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (cleaned up) *(cur) (last) 03:55, 15 October 2006 Not a fifty five (Talk | contribs) *(cur) (last) 19:22, 7 October 2006 Jamie (Talk | contribs) m *(cur) (last) 18:57, 7 October 2006 Jamie (Talk | contribs) m (-abandoned, un-needed changes, this build is complete.) *(cur) (last) 02:59, 4 October 2006 Tharna (Talk | contribs) m *(cur) (last) 20:57, 13 September 2006 Luobailong (Talk | contribs) (Untested -> Categories in Comment tags) *(cur) (last) 09:08, 12 September 2006 Jamie (Talk | contribs) m (→Usage - +a little more description) *(cur) (last) 08:35, 8 September 2006 Jamie (Talk | contribs) m (→Equipment) *(cur) (last) 16:11, 30 August 2006 Jamie (Talk | contribs) m (categories & fixed a few skills) *(cur) (last) 11:10, 30 August 2006 KittySoft (Talk | contribs) m (N/any Minion master moved to N/any Minion Master: caps) *(cur) (last) 10:48, 30 August 2006 Jamie (Talk | contribs) m (→Attributes and Skills - upper case Animate Flesh Golem) *(cur) (last) 10:43, 30 August 2006 Jamie (Talk | contribs) m (tried and tested)